According To You
by Anime Freak456
Summary: songfic based on the song by Orianthi. Sakura performs a song infront of Konoha and Sasuke


**Ok!! This is my third one-shot and second story using Kiba and Sakura! I hope you all enjoy this!! It started in a different way but I couldn't get past a certain spot so I changed it to this. Also, today is Sakrua's birthday so: 'Happy Birthday, Sakura!!'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "According To You" by Orianthi**

"Ok, are you ready for this Sakura?"

"Yes I am! Time to show that bastard that I have moved on!" I took the microphone from Ino and waited for Temari to finish fixing my makeup.

"Way to go, babe." 'Oh jeez, that's him.' I start feel my heart melt just by his close proximity.

"Umm let's leave them alone for a minute, Tema. Sakura, you go on in 5 minutes."

"Wait I wanna see what they do!" Temari says as Ino successfully pulls her out of the room.

"Your friends are crazy." Kiba puts his arms around me and gives me a mind-blowing kiss, as always.

"Wait, Kiba. If this continues I won't want to stop and go out there." I barely manage to say.

"Ok but just to let you know that you won't be able to get away after the show tonight." He breathes into my ears and I almost go right back to kissing him but I promised myself that I would perform a song for the 'National Shinobi Talent Show' that Tsunade-sama has decided that I, of all people, _have _to perform in.

"Whatever you want." I whisper in his ear. Then I walk out onto the stage and say:

"Hello Konoha!!!! How is everybody doing tonight?" I hear the screams of my friends "This song is for a certain Uchiha in the audience. Hope you understand the meaning."

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right. _

Sasuke is standing in the audience and when he hears Sakura's voice he immediately looks up.

Flash back:

"Damn it, Sakura!!! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to spill that on you! The pot was hotter than I thought it would be and-"

"Shut up! Stop trying to make everything about you! Now go get me a rag and clean up this mess that you made!!" Sasuke continues yelling at me even though it was technically his fault. He told me to pick up the hot pot of soup even though he just pulled it out of the microwave

_  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you. _

He took me out to the movies to 'apologize' later that same night.

Before we left, he told me to go and put something nice on, but when I wasn't ready in five minutes, he got impatient and pulled me out the door and told me I should start being able to get ready faster.

By the time we get home, he is mad at me again for some reason that I didn't know.

End Flash Back 

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.

'Why was I ever with such a loser? I'm glad that I have Kiba to make everything ok in my life. He tells me everyday how much I mean to him, I love him so much' I think as I continue to sing

_  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you._

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
and you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

Flash Back

"Damn, Sakura! You're not supposed to give away the pun of a joke like that. You're supposed to tell jokes in a certain order. Are you stupid or something?"

'Why does he always say such rude things to me? What did I ever do?'

That was the night I left him. I just packed all my bags and left. I went to Temari and Shikamaru's house and was staying there for a while until I started dating Kiba and then I moved in with him a few months later.

End Flash Back

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible;  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite;  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
I'm not hated. oh-- no--.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

By this time, I could see from my spot on stage, people around Sasuke were starting to give him dirty looks and glares. They also started shuffling away from him, a little bit at a time.

But according to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you. you you  
According to you. you you

According to you  
I'm stupid.  
I'm useless;  
I can't do anything right.

I finished up the song to lots of cheers. I was shocked to see that a huge majority of the crowd was screaming their lungs out. I didn't think I was that good. I started to blush.

Just then, Kiba walked out with his own microphone.

"Wasn't she amazing??!" he yelled into the crowd and the people of Konoha started screaming more.

My blush depended several shades.

Then, Kiba turned to face me and got down on one knee.

'Holy shit, what is he doing?' I had a very shocked and confused look in my eyes.

"Sakura, I have a very important question to ask you," suddenly the crowd got very quiet.

"Yeah?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Akamaru? Come out here," Kiba looked towards offstage and I could see the big white dog coming out with a small box in his mouth.

"Thanks boy," then he turned back to look at me. "Will you marry me?"

He opened the box and inside was a beautiful emerald ring with a huge emerald and smaller diamonds all around it.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and then wrapped my arms around him and said only one word, "Yes!"

Then the crowd burst into screaming and clapping and cheering once again.

"Suck on that, Uchiha!" he yelled into the microphone then turned to me and kissed me passionately.

Out of my peripheral vision I could see a moments of shock on Sasuke's face then back to his ever stoic expression as he turned away and walked to where ever he was going.

'Finally, I'm free of him and with someone who loves everything about me.'


End file.
